


Look What the Cat Dragged in

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: His plans were: going to the Poison concert, enjoy himself and then go back to his house.He wasn't expecting to run into Billy Hargrove after all these years...





	Look What the Cat Dragged in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic in a loooong time, hope you guys enjoy it. Also, english is not my first language so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry and please let me know so I can fix it!

Billy couldn’t believe his eyes. Almost two years has passed since he last saw him, just after graduation at Hawkins High, but now there he was. Steve Harrington at a Poison concert in Chicago. He would recognize that hair and that ass anywhere. Steve was wearing the skinniest jeans possible and a fucking crop top that showed his lower back to the world.

Billy smirked while making his way to the other boy, who was sipping a beer and singing along to the lyrics. The first beats to Talk Dirty to Me had just started when Billy pressed his body against Steve’s back.

“ _You know I never, I’ve never seen you look so good._ ” Billy sang in Steve’s ear, making him jump a little and turning around to see who was pressed up him.

“Billy?” Steve said with a confused look on his face. He wasn’t expecting to see Billy there. He hasn’t seen Billy since he left Hawkins after graduation to move to Chicago hoping to find a job. He thought Hargrove skipped town not long after him and just went back to California.

“Hey, princess, fancy seeing you here. Didn’t peg you for a Poison fan but from where I’m standing seems like you’re really a fan.” Billy looked at Steve’s crop top, taking too much time on his abs, that were showing since the shirt was really short.

Steve blushed and tried to push the shirt to cover up his belly but failed. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Hargrove.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He replied while putting one of his hands on Steve’s hips and letting his thumb circle his skin, who was so smooth that made Billy want to kiss it for a moment. “Maybe we should hang out more then, you know? So we can catch up with each other and than I can learn what more Steve Harrington likes besides Poison and crop tops.” Billy smirked while looking at Steve’s eyes, that had this shine on them, even with the low light from the stage hitting them.

“You wish, Hargrove.” Steve said, while turning around again to see the band on stage, but leaving Billy’s hand on his waist. It felt good, like something that Steve was aching for and just didn’t know what it was until now. Who was he kidding? He did know what he was aching for. 

Steve knew he liked boys since his last year at Hawkins and Billy was ctually the guy that made Steve realize that he liked both. Yes, Billy was an asshole and he beat up the shit out of Steve, but he was also really hot and had this thing about wiggling his tongue at Steve when confronting him.

“You sure? _You know I call you, I call you on the telephone. I’m only hoping that you’re home so I can hear you._ ” Billy sang while putting his other hand around Steve’s and putting him close. “ _When you say those worlds to me and whisper so softly._ ” He was now singing in Steve’s ear, who was pretending to pay attention on the band and was blushing so hard he was sure that even in the dark Billy could see how his cheeks was as red as a tomato.

“ _I’ve gotta hear you, cause baby we’ll be at the drive in, in the old man’s Ford behind the bushes, till I’m screaming for more._ ” Billy continued singing and nibbled Steve’s ear, who let out a soft moan. “Another thing on the list of ‘things that Steve Harrington likes’: when I play with his ears.” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear, letting a chuckle comes out of his mouth. 

He couldn’t believe Steve was letting him do this things to him. He had some suspicions that Steve was not totally straight back in high school, but to actually see how he acted when a boy was turning him on, that was a whole new level.

“Fuck off and let me enjoy the concert in peace.” Steve said rolling his eyes trying to sound annoyed but his voice was dripping with desire. His high school crush was here, with his hard on pressed upon his ass and singing those stupid naughty lyrics in his ear. It was kinda impossible for Steve to not be turned on as well.

“Princess, I know you are enjoying my company, don’t try to hide it. I mean, I’m enjoying yours, if you know what I mean.” Billy said pressing his body even more closer to Steve’s back so the older boy could feel his hard on.

Steve couldn’t help but let out another moan and press back into Billy, who laughed and then grinned at Steve.

“You know, I thought I was over the stupid crush I had on you back in the days but, fuck me, seeing you here wearing this shirt just makes me want to pick you up, run to my car and have my way with you on the backseat.” He continued whispering in Steve’s ear while spreading his hands over his stomach and letting one of them wander under the crop until he found Steve’s nipple and flicked it, making Steve drop his head on his shoulders.

“Billy, come on, don’t play with me. Please.” Steve turned his head to look into Billy’s eye.

“Babe, I’m not playing. Fuck, Steve. You have no idea how much I wanted you, since I first laid my eyes on you. Tell you what, what do you say we finish watching the show and when it ends you come with me and we can have all night to enjoy, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” Steve smiled before letting his lips over Billy’s neck, planting a little kiss there, which made Billy shiver, and turning around to the band again.

 

The concert was over and Steve was now feeling a little nervous. He didn’t expect the night to go this way. His plans were going to the concert, enjoy himself and then go back home. Now he was walking besides Billy, to his car to go to only God knows where and do whatever.

His thoughts were interrupted by something that Billy said. “What? I didn’t hear you, sorry.” 

“I said, do you want to go get something to eat and then go back to mine? I mean, you don’t have to. We can eat at some diner” Billy said, scratching his head and Steve could swear he was nervous, but the Billy he knew didn’t get nervous so he was probably overthinking.

“Yeah, okay. We can grab something to eat at your house. It’s kinda cold now and I didn’t bring a jacket with me, I’d like somewhere warm to eat.” he said while opening the passenger’s door of Billy’s Camaro.

“If everything goes the way I plan, you’ll be warm all night babe.” Billy said flicking his tongue at Steve, who let out a little laugh.

“I don’t know man, I think you talk too much. I think the girls back in high school were just boosting you up. Let’s see if you can do at least half of the shit I heard them saying you did.” he looked at Billy smirking.

“Oh, you’re on, King Steve.” Billy said while pushing on the gas and making his way to the nearest McDonald’s.

 

They made their way to Billy’s apartment in record time after getting some burgers at the drive through. During the ride Steve asked Billy about his life and discovered that he had stayed in Hawkins for a bit, working at a mechanic store, trying to save money to get out of there. He also discovered that while he was in Chicago, Billy had apologized to the kids and got closer to Max again. Max had enjoyed having a big brother, who would take her to cool places and she even introduced Jane to him and they bonded cause apparently Jane thought he was “bitchin”. Steve had laughed at that and tried to imagine Billy driving around town with Max and Jane in his car singing along to his music.

Billy learned that Steve wasn’t accepted by any college he applied to. He applied to only 3 but it still sucked not being accepted by at least one of them. So Steve got the money his parents saved for college and decided to get a place in Chicago and find a job somewhere, which landed in him working on a tattoo parlour and deciding to learn how to tattoo people.

“It’s not easy but you know, I’ve been drawing stuff for years so now I’m just learning how to draw on people’s skin.”

They were now sitting on Billy’s living room floor eating while the tv was turned on to some random channel.

“How come no one told me you draw? I mean, even Tommy didn’t said anything and I’m pretty sure he would have said something to see if I would use it against you.” Billy said after drinking his soda.

“He didn’t know. No one knew, only Will, ‘cause I saw one of his drawings one day and he was embarrassed and said they were not good, so I told him I drew too and that he was talented, so we bonded over that.” Steve shrugged like it was not a big deal.

“See, I just learned one more thing about you tonight, if we keep this up I’ll probably know all your secrets by the morning.” Hargrove said letting a laugh escape.

Steve took a bite of his burger and looked over at where Billy was seated, with his back on the sofa and his legs stretched.

“And I don’t know any of yours, Hargrove. I think I’m disadvantaged here, don’t you think so?”

“No, you’re not. You already know two.”

“I don’t think so.” Steve tried to think about something that he knew about Billy and couldn’t come up with anything.

“You know I like boys. And that I like you. I told you at the concert. I wasn’t playing with you.” Billy said looking down at his food.

“Oh”. He kept looking at Billy, who was still staring at his burger. “You said you liked me since you first saw me. Why did you do all that shit back then?”  
He needed to know. It’s been years since that night at Byer’s house, it was in the past but it still haunted him how angry Billy was that night.

He saw Billy let out a sigh while putting his food down, just to turn to look at Steve. He crawled until he was seated in front of him and looked into Steve’s eye.

“You wanna know more secrets about me? Cause I’m about to tell you everything that happened to me in California and why I moved to Hawkins and acted like an asshole. I think you deserve to know all the shit that happened so I can apologise for everything too.”

Steve saw how Billy was struggling to know where to begin his story, so he put his hand over Billy’s and squeezed a little, smiling at him.

“People thought we left California because Neil, my dad, got a new job. He didn’t. We left California cause he caught me with a boy. I was at a friend’s house and I was supposed to pick up Max somewhere and I lost track of the time. Somehow my dad managed to find out where I was, pretty much invaded the house and caught me in the kitchen kissing a boy.” Billy stopped talking to take a breath and to turn his palm upwards so he could hold Steve’s hand. “He beat the shit out of us, I ended up in the hospital with a broken rib. After that we moved to Hawkins.”

Steve could see that Billy was having a hard time remembering what happened in the past and squeezed his hand harder, showing he was there for support. He couldn’t believe a father would do that to his own son. Sure, his dad was kinda na asshole too, but he had never laid a hand on Steve.

“I was so angry when we got here, ‘cause I had to leave everything behind. I kept blaming Max for the moving and everything that was going on, ‘cause everytime Max screwed up, I’d be the one being beaten up, not her.” Billy looked down at his lap trying to catch his breath before continuing.

“That night at the Byer’s I had already heard shit from my old man in the morning, and when Max went missing at night, Neil blamed me and said so much shit about respect and responsability, and how I should stop being a fag. So I left the house so angry, at him, at Max, at me”. 

Billy kept seeing images of that night inside his head for a long time and it always made him feel horrible. He went so far that night and that made him fell like a copy of his dad, which he didn’t want to be. No, he wanted to be a good person.

“When I found you and you lied about her being there, it just made me even more mad. And then I saw Lucas there. I had no problem with him, you see? My dad was the racist son of a bitch one and if he knew Max were hanging out with Lucas, he would have beaten the shit out of me and probably her too.” Billy cringed remembering how his dad used to say bad stuff about black people in California all the time.

“So, I lost it. You were there and you punched me and I just lost it... I smashed your face but at that moment I wasn’t seeing you, I was seeing my dad’s face and I just kept going and going and going until Max had to drug me. I just.. I’m so sorry, Steve, I really am. I shouldn’t have done that.” Billy looked at Steve, who was watching him intently.  
Steve could see how there were tears threatening to spill on the other boy’s eyes and felt his heart hurt for him. He now understood why Billy was the way he was back then. He could also see how Billy changed. This boy in front of him looked nothing like the guy he met at high school.  
“I’m really sorry, Steve. I know a simple apology won’t fix what I did, but I really am sorry.”

“Billy.” Steve placed his hands on the side of Billy’s face so he could look at his eyes. “I forgive you. No, it wasn’t right for you to do all that, but I get it, ok? I get why you were an asshole back then. I’m sorry that you had to live with that piece of shit who don’t even deserve to be called a dad. And you apologized to Lucas and the kids, so I know you’re being real with me.”

Billy sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Steve’s hand on his face. He waited for so long to be forgiven, he didn’t think it was gonna happen, but here he was. Steve forgave him and was being so nice to him. He didn’t deserve it.

“Yeah, you do.” Steve said softly with a side smile, making Billy open his eyes and figuring out he had said that last past out loud. “I can see that you changed. This Billy in front of me looks like a whole new person. The past is in the past, ok?”

Billy nodded and locked his eyes on Steve’s huge ones, who were looking at him softly and with curiosity. “What, Harrington?”

“First of all, drop the Harrington shit. It’s Steve. Second, did you really had a crush on me back then?” Steve was now grinning at Billy, who could feel his face get red in embarassment.

“That’s what you wanna talk about it now?” Billy laughed, trying to mask his embarassment. “I could definitely show you how big my crush was...”

“No, no, no. I wanna hear all about it first.” Steve dropped his arms around Billy’s neck and climbed into his lap, smirking when he saw Billy’s breath stop for a while. “Come on, tell me. It was love at first sight? Did you made Tommy tell you everything about me? Were you one of those bitches in the sea you talked about?”

“Steve Harrington, you are ridiculous. Yes, it was definitely something at first sight. Not love, probably lust, to be honest. Yes, I asked about you around, used the ‘I’m the new king and I wanna know everything about the old one’ as an excuse. You gonna sue me?” Billy wrapped his hands on Steve’s waist to bring him closer.

“You know, back then, after Nancy and I broke up and I healed from the heartbreak I started having thoughts about boys. Not gonna lie, most of them was about you, but I even had thoughts about Tommy and Jonathan.” Steve blushed and let a tiny laugh escape his lips. It was so embarassing saying that he had thought about doing stuff with his ex-best friend and his ex’s new boyfriend.

Billy threw his head back in laughter. “You’re a freak, pretty boy. Did you think about me and Tommy together? Being all over you during basketball, huh? Did you?” He was actually curious now to see how much Steve had thought about it.

Steve slapped Billy’s arm. “Stop making fun of me! But yeah, I did and it lasted like five minutes. I realized I didn’t want to share you with another guy, even if you had beaten the shit out of me.” Steve replied while hiding his face on Billy’s neck.

“I wouldn’t share you with anyone else too. Not back then and not now. I want to take you out on a date, Steve, can I? Please?” 

Steve left his hidden place to look at Billy just to found the blonde boy blushing. He smiled contently. Billy was completely adorable.

“Yes, you can take me out. But you know what I want right now? For you to take me to you room so we can catch up more.” He smirked at Billy while pressing his body down to Billy’s, making their cocks brush lightly. Billy left a soft moan and gripped Steve’s ass to make him do it again. “Seriously, Billy, you better get up right now and show me your bed cause I don’t want our first time being on your floor while we have burgers and fries aroud us.” 

Billy let out a huge laugh, but held Steve by his ass so he could get up from the floor and make his way to his bedroom. “You’re such a princess, you know that?” 

“Shush it! You like it and you know it. Now, please just take me to your bed before I try to ride you in the middle of the hallway.” Steve said while looking into Billy’s blue eyes and drapping his arms around his neck so he wouldn’t fall.

That’s all it took for Billy to grab Steve even harder and practically skip up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Billy kicked his door open, which made Steve throw his head backwards and laugh while Billy walked across the room to his bed. Steve looked around and he could see some tapes on the desk, near a polaroid and some rolls of film. He stored that image for later.

Dropping Steve on his bed, Billy climbed above him, locking their gazes. “Hey, Steve, you know what I just realized?” the blue eyed boy said, while smiling down at Steve, who was staring back at him with huge Bambi eyes.

“No, what did you just realized?” he said, dropping his hands to Billy’s side to bring theirs hips together and their cocks to brush against each other.  
Billy moved his face closer to Steve’s, rubbing their noses and smiling soft at the other boy. “I didn’t kiss you yet...”

“Oh.” Steve ran his hands over Billy’s body, stopping them around his shoulder, playing with the golden locks that Billy had grown for a while. “We should definitely fix that, huh?”  
He closed his hands around Billy’s neck to bring their mouths closer and their lips brushed briefly with them still locking their eyes on each other. Steve then closed his eyes and locked his red lips to Billy’s, making the younger boy let out a soft sigh.

It didn’t take too long for Steve’s tongue to ask for passage and for Billy to open his mouth, granting permission for the kiss to deepen. His hand traveled from beside Steve’s head to his neck, grabbing the back of it to bring Steve to lift his head a little.

He could feel hands toying with his long hair like it was the softest thing Steve has ever put his hands on. He moaned when Steve tugged on it and brought his hips down to meet the other’s, brushing his hard cock on Steve’s, which only had Steve tug even hard on his hair.

Billy sat back and brought Steve back with him, hands going inside the brown eyed boy’s crop top, running them up to get it off, their mouths only leaving each other for the shirt to go fly somewhere in the bedroom.

Steve kissed Billy like he had spent years desiring it, which was actually true. His head was spinning and he felt like he was floating. If the kiss was making him feel like this, he couldn’t imagine how he would feel when they would finally get to the great stuff.

He came back to Earth by feeling Billy bitting his neck and playing with one of his nipples. Billy started a trail of tiny bits on his neck and shoulder, going south little by little, to finally arrive on Steve’s nipple. His mouth attached to it, licking and sucking, while his hand found the other nipple.

“Jesus” Steve let it out when he felt Billy’s tongue around his nipple. The guy had a golden tongue and he shouldn’t be surprised after all that tongue wiggling that Billy used to make in high school. Still, he was surprised and couldn’t stop thinking about it around his cock.

“Nah, name’s Billy, not Jesus” he lifted his head to look at Steve, chuckling a little.

“Asshole. And why do you stil have your shirt on? Take it off!” he demanded as he tugged on Billy’s shirt and throwing it somewhere. He grabbed Billy’s ass and squeezed it before moving his hand to the front of Hargrove’s jeans, letting his hand go over and over his cock.

Billy moaned when he felt Steve’s hand on his cock, with only his stupid pants between them. He put his hand above Steve’s and pressed them down to pressure his cock, seeking for a little relief. Steve’s lips found his again while theirs hands worked together.

The blonde boy moved his hand to open his pants. He needed to feel Steve’s hands on him and he needed it now. He brought his zipper down and grabbed his lover’s hand to move it to his cock.

He could swear he saw heaven and God when Steve grabbed his cock and squeezed a little. He could feel Steve’s thumb working on his head, spreading precum around it before sliding his hand up and down. Billy moved his head to the curve of Steve’s neck to hide his face.

“Fuck, Billy, your cock feels so great in my hand. I can’t wait to see how it feels inside of me. I can’t wait to ride you and make you feel amazing.” the older boy said, his hand still working on the other’s cock, going up and down and squeezing just right, making Billy let out a series of moans near Steve’s ear.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening...Steve...Come on, I need to touch you too.” 

Steve took his hand off Billy’s cock so he could open his own pants and slide them off with his boxers, while Billy took his pants off too, leaving them both naked and with lust in their eyes.

“You do know that after you ride me, you’re gonna have to put this gorgeous cock inside me too, right? Your dick was made to fuck someone, Steve. Damn it, baby, look at how pretty it is.” Billy moved his hand across Steve’s tight before lowing his body so his face was in front of the long and thick cock that Steve had between his legs.

“Yeah? That’s good, ‘cause you have an ass that screams ‘fuck me’ so we are a pair made in heaven.” He chuckled while moving his hands to Billy’s temple, petting his hair.

Billy closed his eyes and brought his face closer to Steve’s dick, nuzzling his nose on it before dropping a kiss on the head, making Steve tangle his fingers through his blonde locks. He wrapped his lips around the head and gave an experimental suck, hearing Steve’s breath stop for a second. He went down on the shaft, licking and sucking while paying attention to the sounds that Steve was making.

He twirled his tongue around the head, tasting Steve’s sweet precum. He looked up through his eyelashes to see that Steve was looking down at him, all flushed and with his mouth open. His lips went back around Steve’s cock and he kept working on it while his hand went down to Steve’s ass, his index finger circling the pink hole between the cheeks.  
Steve let out a moan and moved his body down, going after Billy’s finger. He needed it inside of him so bad, he needed all of Billy in him.

Billy let go of his cock with a pop and smiled at Steve, moving his fingers to Steve’s lips, who opened them, letting the fingers go inside his mouth. He sucked on Billy’s fingers until they were wet with saliva.

His fingers left Steve’s mouth and went back down so he could press his index finger and open Steve up. He pushed a little bit more until he had the tip of his fingers inside just to pull back a little and then foward again, making Steve moan. 

He went back to suck Steve’s cock while working his ass open, pressing a second finger in and moving them in the same rhythm as his mouth. He crooked his fingers trying to find that sweet spot inside Steve.

The older boy spasmed and let out a loud moan when Billy’s fingers brushed his prostate, he moved his body to meet the thrusts of the fingers, seeking for more.  
“Billy...please...” He begged ‘cause he wouldn’t last long if they kept this up.

“Okay. Hold on, let me just get a condom and lube.” Billy said after letting go of Steve’s dick.

“Fuck it, no condom, please. I want to feel you. I am clean. Are you clean?” 

Steve looked at Billy through his lashes and Billy stopped for a second to take in how gorgeous Steve looked all fucked up. He hit the jackpot here.

“Yes, baby. I got tested last month and I wasn’t with anyone since then. You sure you want to go bare?”

“Please. I want to ride you and feel you filling me up.” He batted his lashes at Billy and moving his hands around Billy’s neck to bring him up so they could lock their lips again.

“Jesus, fuck, Steve. Yes, okay, okay. Come here.” Billy flipped them both, his back hitting the bed while Steve seated on his tights, his hands going straight to Steve’s cock to tug a little. Steve threw his head back moaning in pleasure and lift his hips to finger himself a little more open before moving up to align his hole to Billy’s gorgeous uncut cock.

He pressed the head of the blonde’s cock to his hole, making the tip go inside and let out a soft moan while trying to get used to the initial pain. He moved down a little and then up, making Billy’s cock slide more and more inside him, until he was fully seated.

Steve waited a few seconds before moving his hands to Billy’s pecs to give him somewhere to hold while he lifted his hips to sunk back down, making them both moan.

Billy’s hand found Steve’s hips and he grabbed at his sides. He was sure that Steve would have marks after that but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to mark Steve in all the ways possible. With hickeys down his neck, his hand printed on his hips, his cum inside that beautiful ass that Steve had, and in the future with a ring on his finger.

The dark haired boy ondulated his hips, making Billy’s cock go even deeper inside him. He laid his body above Billy’s, searching for his lips. They kissed messly while Billy moved his hips up to thrust hard into Steve, looking to hit his prostate.

His movements grew faster and harder, fucking Steve into oblivion, hitting his spot over and over again, until he could feel Steve’s whole body trembling and his moans in between the kisses. He thrusted once more, making Steve throw his head back and moan his name.

“ _Billy..._ ” 

He felt something stick hitting his abs and knowing it was Steve’s cum just made him move faster, fucking Steve’s hole.

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna cum inside of you. I’m gonna fill you with my cum. Would you like that?”

“Yes...Billy, please. Come in me, please. Make me yours”

That was what brought Billy to the edge. Make me yours. Steve was his. And he was Steve’s. They belonged together.

Billy felt his orgasm arrive in waves and he came inside Steve, filling him with his spunk. His hands moved to Steve’s hair to grab them and locking their lips while he kept coming inside his lover’s ass.

Steve lifted his hips up and laid beside Billy, throwing his arms around the blonde’s body and his face next to Billy’s, who was now looking at Steve with something that looked like love in his eyes. Maybe it was.

“Hi.”

“Hi, babe. Are you okay? Not too sore?” Billy asked as he moved his hand to interlace his fingers with Steve’s.

“Nah, I’m okay. It was amazing. You’re amazing. Can’t believe this is real.” He smiled at Billy, feeling a wave of happiness come over him.

“Yeah, me too. I can’t wait to take you on dates and pamper you so much. Now that I have you here, I won’t let go.” Billy kissed Steve’s temple softly.

“Good. ‘Cause I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
